


Criminally Good

by Abstracttheworld



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Reader/canon, Sort of a request?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstracttheworld/pseuds/Abstracttheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were bad. Very bad. But being bad, is surprisingly good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminally Good

The teal blood smacked her gavel against the desk, “Order in the court! I said order! Lemonsnout, this is not the time nor place to be discussing such things! Save your filthy details of deceit for another event!”  
You could only assume she was dramatically and accusingly pointing at one of her pyralsprites, as your vision was compromised by a felt blindfold tied around your head.  
You tensed when you heard her heels click against the floor of her respiteblock as she walked over to you, “Now that crime is just as blind as JUSTICE, how do you plead?”

A whole lot of good pleading got you with your mouth gagged; you only could let out muffled sounds that might resemble words, but what they were was not understandable by anyone except yourself.

Your Judge cackled to herself, “As I thought! Too ridden with guilt to even form a proper sentence! Clearly, you are the one who committed the crime! Now, what shall your punishment be…”

You attempted to swallow the lump in your throat, knowing her usual habits with those she found ‘guilty’. The moment ticked on for what felt like an hour before she finally spoke, “Perhaps we could train your mouth to work properly in a court.”

Cool hands trailed over your cheek and down your neck to the leather collar around it, then tugged softly at the metal loop, leading you forward.  
It wasn’t easy, your hands and ankles bound together as they were, but you managed to hobble along on your knees until she stopped you.

The hand slipped from your collar to the back of your head, undoing the gag and letting it drop to the floor.

"This court finds you guilty! Your punishment? Suffocation!!" She laughed once more, then pressed your head to her panties, bright red silk no doubt.  
Well, there wasn’t much you could do now.  
You lapped lightly at the fabric, having to keep pausing to re-dampen your tongue as the silk drank up your saliva, soaking them through. Though, there was another substance wetting them that you couldn’t be accounted for.

Terezi hummed pleasurably, “Yes, that’s it.”

Before long, she tugged your head back by your hair and you could hear the snap of a waist band and ruffle of cloth, as well as a soft sound of panties hitting the floor.

"You may continue."

You wasted no time in diving back in, her now bare nook wet and ready to supply the second course.  
You ran your tongue over her clit, pulling a moan from her black lips. Your excitement was building and you could barey focus enough to move lower and slip your tongue into her waiting hole, tasting her more deeply.  
You felt her shudder, and her hand tense on the back of your head as she pressed you to her gently, but assertively.

You tried to only take short breathes, to spend more time exploring her hot snatch while you listen to her groan happily. Her hips are twitching upwards to meet your talented mouth, “Yes, yes! G-good! Mmmnh…”

Her walls were clenching around your tongue, she was close.  
You pulled your tongue from her, earning you an irritated whine which promptly stopped once you pressed your tongue against her clit.  
She whimpered and pressed on your head a bit more as you suckled at the sensitive pearl, then she came.  
It was all cries of climax and teal tinted genetic material dribbling down over your mouth and chin.

She panted and grinned down at you, “Justice has been served.”

**Author's Note:**

> ((Woo! First decent fic I've written since...ever! Also my first Homestuck, Reader/canon, Terezi story as well! ^-^ Hope you all enjoy this! ))


End file.
